Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20140806131216/@comment-24082016-20140812194724
"However, do note this. AD Kayle has the lowest mid game performance. During the Mid Game, one wants to have huge amounts of damage but AD Kayle will lack this power in this phasr of the game unless well fed as shr needs to concentrate on raising her CDR first. If you can gain constant access to blue buff this won't be much of a nuisance." -Solstius When you say it's the "AD Kayle has the lowest mid game performance", do you mean of the Kayle builds, or against other champs who kits better scale/synergize with AD? And if that's the case, how exactly is that better than an AP Kayle(doing AS, Burst, Tank, whatever). I mean, wouldn't those be two potential pitfalls. I'm pretty sure that what you aren't trying to say is that AD Kayle "should have a good laning phase" but doesn't really show any fruit until late game. However, that's how Im reading your last comment. With that argument, it sounds like she'd have 2 potential pitfalls. 1. blue buff being needed. Yes, if you're playing Kayle TOP and you're blue side, then getting blue buff is a more plausible possibility, but there are many reasons for why a blue buff won't be available, so relying on it isn't really an option. So I ask, what early cdr do you get to make her CDs bearable? I attempted brutalizer, which worked "fine", but that was when i was trying her as ADC weeks ago, which you've all made some good points on why that specific laning won't work. THe ionian boots gets u 15%(or rather 45% since you only need 35% for virtually no downtime on fury) of the way there, but what follows? With AP, the answer was rhetorical(Nashors), which was an item that also offered scaling damage due to its passive, but what then for AD kayle. It's hard not to c her starting 4 items before attempting to complete any(tier 2 boots, vamp sceptor, cdr ad/as item, ad/as or tanky focused item). By the time you get all these small pieces that dont necessarily combine, you'll be well into midgame and expected to produce fulfill a role. Which leads me to my next concern. 2.And I may have this wrong, but with any game that is absent of "feeders" you're more likely to see the snowballing or widening in money gap between two teams occur during the late laning phase - midgame. With midgame being the "weakest" for this Kayle, what makes her more competent than an AP one? I mean, she can't be expected to provide any massive utility aside from ult. Again, correct me if Im wrong, but her heal+ms will be minimal, and her damage will be barely relevant on anything that isn't squishy or focusing her down. So what role exactly is she filling at this point? 2nd supp(damage oriented)? Can't be tanky, which in itself, can cause issues for a team. Personal experience show's alot more trouble in teamfights with a team only having 1 "tanky" champ. Often the role of tank is shared between 2 out of the 3 following-jungler,top,supp(e.g. thresh, leona, braum). So best case, yes, that condition is met or the team somehow manages without, but with the other 4 more or less carrying Kayle until late, assuming she gets her farm and kill participation money(though, more likely ot be assist than kills since her dueling/killing potential will be rather weak at this point, or at least it was when I was playing as an ADC despite keeping up with the enemy's ADC's farm and having more gold form global and team achievements), how should they fair in teamfights. Or is this Kayle something you go for if your putting all your eggs in 1 basket, being the late game? And just to disclose, I don't really use her toplane anymore, not as an automatic lockin at least. Now I just use her in mid. After the replies to this, I'll try her as top AD, but from personal experience, Ive run into a number of picks for toplane, mostly niche(e.g. jarv4:after his 1st/2nd back), that makes it anything but a funlane. So, you may have a different experience or outlook when it comes down to laning phase and midgame for toplaners, but whatever made her "work" as a toplaner before she became "not to popular anymore" just doesn't seem to cut it anymore. Anyways, tell me your thoughts.